towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lord of the Primal Vice/@comment-1469209-20171203032906
https://imgur.com/a/9ElZp VR Jack + ML, AR Virgo, PR Yan, AR Luna + VR Jack Beat with a VR Jack team. Only difficulty is successfully stalling on the first round. I also had to tweak the team once because my HP was too low with 2 ML surprisingly so had to drop one for AR Virgo, who has just enough additional HP to be useful here. You end up surviving the 2 hits from stage 1 with exactly 40 HP, otherwise you die. I haven't checked any other team combinations, this is just the one I went with and it has all you need to pass the stage without too much issue. Its important to note that this team uses the Divergence form of Jack not the Refinement, who has a far more useful leader skill and active skill for this stage. Its important to equip a DC that can filter runes easily, and that doesn't have any skills that recover HP. R01) Stall 2 turns, then spin a combo of 1 light and one other rune combo, targeting the middle mob. Next turn kill the one on the left with the same combo if possible, you have 2 turns here to setup the board for stalling as much as you can. You will need to recover somewhere in between these rounds while still calculating the approximate damage to kill but not overkill. You have to use your judgment but for me I was able to do the combo twice after stalling then could recover, and take one more hit from the remaining mob and then stalled 2 more turns and finally progressed from there. R02) Depending on how you played the first round, your HP will be variable and your actives may not be up. This round presents somewhat of an opportunity to stall, if only to marginally increase your HP enough so that it's next attack will get you into max multiplier range, so that you can finish it off. I didn't use any actives here but if you need to you can use one Jack to get yourself into the necessary multiplier range to kill in one go. R03) The goal of all that stalling was to hopefully be able to activate ML + Jack + PR Yan here before he kills you. Before you burst make sure to create enchanted runes of any color and then activate them. Use a DC here and filter out everything except for Light and one other rune color to try and get 20+ Light runes. Also do your best to remember the position of the runes so you can clear the whole masked board in the next turn. R4a) If you ended up still dissolving heart runes in the previous turn, or if you had a DC equipped that restores HP you'll need to use a Jack here to push yourself into the max Trojan multiplier. Then do the spin necessary to clear the board, hopefully without wasting any turns or leaving much of the board still masked. R4b) If you were able to clear the board and within one or two turns then this shouldn't be too difficult, Yan complicates things here by having an influx of light on the board every turn, which is a blessing and a curse. You'll almost never be lacking enough runes to make a light combo to dissolve away the electrified runes but if there are many of them they could be spread out, increasing the difficulty of dissolving them in one go without actives. Also remember that just because electrified runes stop your spinning, you can still launch attacks by strategically nudging them one space if they're all dissolved! I ended up having to do just that in order to make my board work and dissolve all the electrified runes :P R05) Hopefully you had ML and Yan toggled cuz you can't go back now! Use a Jack and clear the board, ezpz R6a) So you can technically stall here if you need it, but it shouldn't be necessary. You can use a Jack here if you have 0 light on the board, guaranteeing a kill as long as you spin the right number of combos. Jack won't be usable in the final round so its fine to use here. Do your best to meet the orb shield despite the lowered spin time. With AR Luna it isn't as impacted but its do or die here. R6b) You've got one shot, but all the actives to make it. ML active to make the board Light, Dark and Heart + AR Luna + AR Virgo + DC seals the deal. Good luck everyone!